Isobel One-shots
by Minerva Isobel
Summary: Random one-shots. Mostly pre-Downton.
1. Chapter 1

"Well Mrs. Crawley, your suspicions were correct. You are indeed with child." Dr. Turner began to scribble on his clipboard as Isobel sat up, her mind in a fog.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Crawley?"

Isobel snapped back into reality and looked up at the doctor. She grinned widely. "I'm just in a bit of disbelief. Reginald and I have tried to have a child for a few years now, since we married." She paused for a moment and suddenly wore a serious expression on her face. "I hope I can carry the pregnancy to term."

Dr. Turner peered over his glasses for a moment. "Well, you are in perfect health. Just be sure to get plenty of rest and please don't worry yourself too much. Nothing good will come from that. Now, I shall see you back here in one month."

She put on her hat and made her way to the door.

"Please offer my congratulations to Dr. Crawley," he called after her.

* * *

Isobel spent the rest of the day humming a popular tune, happier than she had ever been in her twenty-eight years of life. She couldn't wait to tell Reginald the news.

When he arrived home that evening, she greeted him with a beaming smile.

"My darling, what have I missed that has made you so happy?"

Unable to help herself, she kissed him.

"We're going to have a child," she almost whispered, her eyes watering.

* * *

Reginald awoke the next morning to his wife jumping out of their bed. He soon heard her retching into the toilet.

"Isobel? Isobel? Are you alright?"

A moment later she opened the door. She was quite pale.

"I'm alright. Just a bit of sickness. Nothing to fuss about. I've had it for a week or so, but you have been leaving so early lately you couldn't have known of course," she said.

"Let's get you back into bed. You need to rest. I don't suppose you want anything to eat?"

Isobel felt sick just at the thought of food. She shook her head in response and slipped into bed.

"Do you want me stay here with you?"

"Oh Reg, no! No, I'm absolutely fine. Please don't fuss. It usually goes away by mid-morning." She fluffed the pillows behind her. "Your patients need you."

Reginald sighed. "Alright, I'll go, but only if you promise to take it easy," he said firmly.

She laughed and flashed a loving smile. "I promise."

"I'll ask for Ellen to check on you and make sure you eat later."

"Reg, I may be caring a child, but that does not mean I have to be treated like one."

He rolled his eyes at her and finished getting dressed. This was going to be a _long_ pregnancy, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Matthew! Stay out of your father's study. You know he doesn't like you playing in there," Isobel called out to her son in a somewhat stern voice.

She heard his tiny foot steps come back into the sitting room. He was carrying his beloved toy horse and soldier, presents from last Christmas. Isobel continued to read her book as he settled down by her feet, occasionally bumping against her legs as he played. Suddenly he plopped next to her on the sofa and started to do anything he could to get her attention. She did her best to ignore him as he poked and prodded her arm and shoulder with his toys. Isobel sighed deeply and looked at her young boy.

"What is that you want, dear?"

Matthew shrugged. "I'm bored," he said finally.

"Are you? Well, then we must do something about that." She stood up. "Hmm...Why don't we put together that puzzle Uncle Edward gave you? The one with the knights and horses." She held out her hand for him to take, which he did. "Let's go get it from your room and bring it down here."

* * *

The two sat at opposite ends of the table in the sitting room, putting together the puzzle before Reginald got home for his supper and to say goodnight to his son. Matthew was quite fascinated by the individual pieces and Isobel had to remind him to put them where they fit. He was a bright boy, but he could also be easily distracted. Once the puzzle was compete, she noticed the proud expression on his face. She had helped him of course, but he had done most of the work himself.

"Alright then, time for your bath. Papa should be home soon."

Matthew sighed. He hated bath time. But putting up a fight made his mother quite cross. He allowed her to scoop him up into her arms to carry him upstairs. She smiled as he played with the brooch high on her neck. It was a sort of habit that he had, ever since he was a baby. Isobel found it so endearing.

* * *

"Why is Papa so late?"

"Because he is helping lots of people today. Making them feel better. Which book shall we read tonight?" She pulled one his old favorites off the shelf and saw him nod eagerly at her choice.

She lay on his bed next to him and he cuddled up to her as she began to read. She read to him nearly every evening. It was a part of their night-time routine which Isobel took seriously.

Once she had finished and closed the book, she saw her son's eyes fluttering as sleep started to overcome him. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Alright, little lamb, it's bed-time."

"Can't I wait for Papa," Matthew pleaded.

"No, my darling, you'll see him at breakfast." Isobel kissed him goodnight. Before she she left the room, she paused at his door. "I'll have Papa come and kiss you goodnight when he comes home, but only if you are a good boy and you sleep until then."


End file.
